


Just Paying It Forward:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anonymity, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e07 Pua A'e La Ka Uwahi O Ka Moe (The Smoke Seen in the Dream Now Rises), Episode: s09e08 Lele Pū Nā Manu Like (Birds of a Feather...), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Mystery/Mysterious, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, paying it forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny gets mysterious gifts, Is it a good thing?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	Just Paying It Forward:

*Summary: Steve & Danny gets mysterious gifts, Is it a good thing?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams met in the middle of Five-O HQ, “Did you get the same call as me ?”, The Blond asked, as he was curious about it. Steve nodded, & said, as a response.

 

“Yeah, I think we should go to **_First National Bank_** , & see what the hell is going on”, Danny agreed, & headed out, leaving the others in charge for the time being. The Duo wants to find out the mysterious person, & thanked him, or her.

 

The Manager explained that their friend, Kamekona Tupuola, came deposited money into their accounts, but he wanted to remain anonymous, as he did this, & said that it’s a gift. The Five-O Commander, & his partner knew how to handle it now.

 

The Friends went to the restaurant, & found their big friend taking care of the details. “Hey, Fellas”, He said, as he went to greet them. “We wanted to thank you for the gift”, Steve said, The Blond agreed, “We really appreciate it”, Kamekona said, “Just paying it forward”, & invited them to stay for lunch.

 

The End.


End file.
